Who fears the man in black?
by goetterdaemerung
Summary: How far would you go for the one you love? To which extreme would you go, just to gain the chosen one's heart? Love is an evil which can't be defeated, strong enough to tear deepest, brotherly love apart. / another Lucien Lachance fanfic / WON'T BE CONTINUED... but will be rewritten
1. Introduction

Another story about Lucien Lachance x any OC. Yes, I couldn't resist. Hope someone will like it... and as I'm learning English at school it would be really nice to tell me about any mistakes you find in here if you like to, though I took several looks on it and it seemed to be okay. In this case I will do my best to not make those mistakes again :)

_**Who fears the man in black? **_

* * *

><p><em>Loredas, 5th of First Seed, 3E 431<em>

_My dear,_

_Remember when we used to play?  
>So long ago…. Fire and ice, light and darkness, good and evil, god and devil, we were bound and chained by our blood and our deep, honest love between brother and sister. I was used to believe there could be nothing on earth able to step between us.<br>Then you left.  
>I learned love and lust, passion and pain, a single man made us turn into enemies, and I still can't realize it.<br>Oh, and now you're gone again_

_Oh, beloved sister, what have we done…? _

* * *

><p><em>Morning Star 3E 430 <em>

"_Do you fear the man in black?"  
>"No"<em>  
>"<em>And if he comes?"<br>"Then I run" _

_Two young people were running over the meadow painted gold by the sunlight, laughing, chasing behind each other._  
>"<em>Attention! He's right behind you!"<br>The girl with the red hair raised her finger, the face full of fear and surprise._  
>"<em>Who, Leah? There's no one but us"<em>  
><em>No! Miicael! Turn around! He… Damn! Run!"<br>With a quick move he turned around, staring right into **his **face, those empty eyes, dead, cold… _

Not the first night he woke up screaming, happy about not being caught in this nightmare, knowing that he was safe here, in his bed…. At home…

"I've already met some sleeping better"

A dark voice, a stranger's one, right here… The man in black has come. Now he would die

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Lucien Lachance and I come with an offer. Did you ever hear about the _dark brotherhood?_"

Who didn't?

God… a man from the dark brotherhood has come. The question was… was this good… or rather bad? For him?

"So, I think you're listening. The night mother watched you killing… and she likes it. I come here to offer you the possibility to join our dark family"

"You must be wrong... Sire. I'm not a murderer"

The man named Lucien Lachance laughed, quietly.

"So, aren't you? Sure?"

"I never killed an innocent"

"I have no time to discuss… here, take this. It's a gift from the family. This blade is longing for blood… kill anyone with it. You could do it without being seen… otherwise you wouldn't be worth becoming part of our family. I will come back when it's done …. And please, stay right here. I hate searching for people"

* * *

><p>Hearthfire E3 429<p>

Nothing but cold calculation.

People were saying the dark brotherhood visits those who take innocent lives while they're sleeping.

She took a chamber in a tavern near Anvil after having done the first step – the murder. It was hard… but the wish to find out about the mysterious guild of assassins was stronger. She killed a wanderer, a hard hit on the head to make him unconscious, then cutting through his throat. It was well-planed, intended to grant her victim a quick death with as few pain as possible.

The room was clean and tiny, sparely furnished.

It was about 9 pm when Laetitia went to bed, lying completely dressed on the blanket.

Just too many things going around inside of her head.

A murderer… Oh, how would her beloved brother think about this? Well, she left her family some weeks ago… and there was no Micael anymore. No mother and no father, no home, no friends… oh, how much she missed them all..

"Stop being a pussy, Leah… now it's too late"

Talking to herself might be quite stupid but it always helped her to calm down.

And now... sleep…

"_You sleep rather soundly for a murderer" _

* * *

><p>"You know… all these fairytales… princess however gets saved by the noble, handsome prince charming… but do you know what I think?"<br>"Hmmh?" Micael could guess that she had some quite … interesting ideas to tell.  
>Laetitia started grinning, almost dirty.<p>

"If there were a prince evil… they would rather take him than the one in shining armour"

"Would you do so?" asked he smiling his elder sister

"Oh yes. If I meet a prince evil one day… I swear, I'll fuck him"

"So do I, darling, so do I..."

* * *

><p>For the one it was no hard decision as joining the dark brotherhood was exactly what she intended to do. As an ambitious, reliable member she became quickly an executioner.<br>As any other female person seemed to do, she had quite a crush on Lucien Lachance, the charismatic listener who recruited her.  
>Desiring to get much closer to him the time passed by, just until the day when everything got swirled up.<p>

For the other one it was an inner conflict of a new dimension.  
>He already had took a life before- with the big difference that this murder would be a real one, less then an act of revenge and self-justice.<br>Torn between moral and the longing for a new life and the desire to see this mysterious, attractive man once again he spent days with thinking over and over again about it.  
>The second meeting was less choking, so he had possibility to take a real look on him- a man in… well… the famous 'best age' … an imperial, having this aura of domination and fatherly warmth at once.<p>

"If you're as good as your sister then it's much more than just pleasant to welcome you in our family, brother"  
>It became as silent in Micael's room that it was probably possible to hear a feather falling to the floor.<br>"My… sister?"

Oh, could it be…?

The person he missed most on earth, now he had possibility to see her again, finally, after a year of not knowing where she was.

"Yes. I'm satisfied with her accomplishments for the brotherhood. When you come to the Cheydinhal sanctuary you'll see her again"

Oh, he could have cried for joy, unable to say anything.

"Oh, I love to unite families though I'm used to split them up" he said, giving a cynical grin.

* * *

><p>Something about the title which isn't chosen completely randomly:<br>_Who fears the man in black_is the English translation for a German children's game which is a variation of tag. I won't spend much time on explaining it- but the dialogue in the dream-part is taken from this game as an introduction to the game itself.


	2. Reunion and a big, fat cold

No reviews? Sad  
>However, with this cold i have nothing else to do so... have fun reading. if you read :D<p>

* * *

><p>These strangers had been so friendly to him, he got quickly the impression of being welcome here. It was a stirring experience meeting a real vampire- Micael had to admit, that he didn't correspond his idea of the blood-thirsty and cold-blooded monster.<p>

It was choking, that the most likeable persons he had ever met yet were part of this sect of murderers- though the priest in Skingrad always said, that this was what made sects so attractive to people longing for those giving them acceptance and closeness.

But the question was- did he belong to those who feel that lonely that they really join somewhere?

He felt like struck by lightning. Yes, he was. He already joined one of these sects- slowly running his fingers through the raven hair. Waiting in a silent corner of the sanctuary he realized that his inner situation was much worse then he ever considered it to be.

"I'M HOME! WHO´S THERE?"

Oh, there was only one person he knew who would enter like this – his sister's voice he would recognize anywhere.

"Leah! Come her, girl! Let me hug you like a gay elf!"

Sounded like an orc's voice, deep, harsh, but plain of amusement.

With timid movements he stood up, peering around the column's corner, seeing this big, green orc hugging his sister, both in shrouded armour, laughing like they hadn't seen each other for weeks.

"Looks like we've got a newbie. Hey, don't be shy!"

Oh, they have seen him.

Then, as soon as he stepped in their field of view, the young woman shrieked, she reached him with two giant jumps and took him in her arms as strong that he felt like a walnut in a nutcracker.

"Oh my Mikey! I'll never leave you again, bro! I swear. Oh, darling, I'm so sorry and so happy to see you aga- wait" She stepped back, raising her eyebrow mistrustfully. "What the hell are _you _doing here…?"

"You know each other..? Oh, by Sithis, now I', confused"  
>Gogron scratched his head, looking quite... Well… Confused. As he said some seconds ago.<p>

"Uhm…. He's my little brother", she answered, with a little smile on her lips.  
>"Oh, I'm really happy to have you here… I mean... I'm really not happy that you killed – bad boy! – That's really not good but – "<br>"Oh, and you are here for picking flowers and going to church each day?"  
>He loved those moments when he had a sharp-tongued answer on what she said to him.<p>

"Oh, you got me. Let's go kill somebody!"

His eyes were wide with surprise.

"Ah, I love those newbies looking like that… don't worry, it's just a joke!" The green hand patted his shoulder and he silently grimaced, oh, what a soft and kind touch…

"Oh... haha ... I laugh myself to death", he answered quite dry.

Later, after she introduced him to everyone she could find in the sanctuary both were sitting cross-ledged on a bed in the sanctuary quarters, summarizing what happened in the year they haven't seen each other.

"So… I feel home. Right here. Though I missed you -and only you- so strong… I wouldn't return home. Uhm… well. Did Lucien introduce you to our rules and Vicente to our system? Or anyone else?"

He nodded.

"Excellent. Now I will tell you anything you should know what no one said to you. Let's start with Lucien. He's hot and he achieved in catching a fucking cold and I'm eager to cure him" She started grinning.

"Vicente… he's nice and he's... the friendly vampire. Only few families got one. Ocheeva… is the mother; he's the father… like good divorced parents. Don't love each other but still carrying for the family…"

She spoke about each member of the brotherhood in the sanctuary, plaiting her hair. Once it had been blonde, now she used a mix of different plants to colour it blood-red. Matching to her motto: _Be everything except of ordinary. _

"Hmmh… Lucien lives about half an hour east of the city. I'm going to visit him. Hmmh… you know a lot about this healing stuff. Would you come with me? I doubt that love alone can heal physical diseases"  
>"Love...?"<br>"Oh, a lot of it. He makes me feel like a little girl"  
>"With braids"<br>"Exactly. With braids"

"Okay… for the love, my dear. For the love…"  
>"Oh, you sound so bitter. Are you... jealous?"<br>He didn't answer so that she gave him a long hug, caressing his back.

"Oh darling, you know that no man on earth could replace you… oh... Could it be ..?"

She threw a deep, inquiring look in his eyes.

"You shouldn't hope, Mikey. Why the hell should Lucien need a 17-year old child? He isn't paedophile…" She started shaking her head. "You haven't got growth of beard yet! And .. I doubt that he's... well. he isn't warm... he's rather... ice-cold"

Micael wasn't sure weather she said it because she had to protect her little brother or out of self-interest.

"Do you accuse me of being…"  
>"Gay? Oh Mikey, show me a single person who didn't suspect it! Be happy that we aren't in Morrowind etc. I heard that they aren't notable tolerant people"<br>Oh, god, it was so humiliating to hear it though… actually, it was the truth.

"So, come on. Let's go - you have some useful healing spells, haven't you?"  
>He shaked his head.<p>

"I'm not good enough at restoration yet, though I'm, sure I can help him. Is it a common cold? With fever, cough and so on?"  
>"I guess it is"<br>"No problem. I think it must be possible to do something… does he has got some alchemical apparatuses at home?"  
>"Of course… he's the hell of a poison-maker… But I don't think, that he's able to do anything else with them…. Never ever take an apple he gives to you. It might be… not very healthy for you"<br>"Uhm... thanks for the warning. I'll keep it in mind"

Oh, seemed like they were all quite strange here…

A bit more than an hour later they entered Fort Farragut, she took a long look around. "He hates me entering here without being asked…. But hey. I got a good reason"  
>"And why do you go usually here?"<br>"Oh… I have the right to have secrets, darling. I persist on it"

He heard a hard cough, following Laetitia into the room where it came from.

"Master! How are you?" she asked, stepping up to the bed where Lucien was sitting, drinking a cup of tea. At least, he suspected it to be tea.

"Oh, I feel as good, if I weren't that lazy, I would go outside and jump with cute little bunnies a race"  
>"Uhm… when I look at you I guess it was sarcasm?"<p>

"No, Laetitia I mean it totally serious" He rolled his eyes. "Of course it was. Micael. You're here too? Girl, I hope there's a good reason for you _both _being here"  
>"Uhm… he's a passable healer. I mean… he's good enough to help you"<br>"Did I asked for it?"  
>"No but I once knew a man who died from a cold, just because he refused to see a doctor. So, I don't want to risk anything… Here. I brought you flowers"<p>

"Laetitia, I hate flowers, they are like dead corpses"


	3. A stolen kiss

I feel really unsatisfied, guys.  
>But I won't beg. I swear!<p>

This time a shorter one. _Brevity is the soul of wit_ (hmmh quite a strange idiom. Well, I'll trust my dictionary ^^)

As always you can tell me about mistakes you found or eat them up. It's up to you.

* * *

><p>„You should get some sleep. And some chicken liver pâté on your chest…. Hm. Oh, you're looking like I'm talking nonsense, but I swear, chicken liver pâté on the chest has a lot of sense, dear brother… "<br>"It was grandma who told you, huh? Dear sister...? It's clear, that it's nonsense. Did you ever try it?"  
>"Uhm... no...But we're talking about grandma!"<br>"God, I love grandma too, but it's nonsense. Even if it would help, we have no chicken liver pâté here"  
>"Can't you make some?"<p>

Lucien coughed slightly.

"Did anyone ask me…?"  
>"No one asks you, Master. You got fever. You could start talking nonsense" Laetitia shaked her head. "We just want you to be healthy and happy and so on"<br>"Oh, dear… I would prefer someone else to take care of me, I feel bothered"  
>"What? I even didn't touch you this time and no one made suggestive jokes and…"<p>

"You're talking too much, stop that. I've got a headache… "  
>"Oh, and now as he has no more arguments he says he has got a headache…! That was so clear!"<br>"Laetitia, I think he has really a headache…" Micael said cautiously.

"Okay, okay. I make myself stand in the corner and cry…" Rolling her eyes the young woman took place on the edge of the bed folding her arms over her chest while her younger brother tried to mix some of the collected herbs with help of Lucien's alchemical apparatuses to something useful.

"You know, I feel caught in our relationship"  
>"Which relationship are you talking about? I am the speaker and you're the executioner. What's wrong with you? I don't think that it's healthy to imagine having a relationship which actually doesn't exist at all…"<br>"That is it! You're always keeping me on distance!"  
>"Please, don't come so close to me!"<br>"That's exactly what I mean!"*  
>"Oh, god. By Sithis, I'll give you a flower if you stop doing this…"<br>"Stop doing what…?"  
>"Oh, forget it. I have something to do for you. Find the book about submarine cities in the Niben Bay"<br>"Okay, master"

Micael started smiling while she left the room.  
>"There is no book about submarine cities in the Niben Bay, isn't it?"<br>"No, there's really none. At least, she has something to do now"  
>"That's a good idea"<br>"I know"

How did Laetitia always say? _Modesty is for those who have nothing to boast about,_

Few minutes later the potion was done.  
>"It can't cure a disease completely, but it should help", he explained, giving Lucien the small bottle he filled with the green, thick fluid.<br>"Hmpf… you're really sure it's digestible?"  
>"Of course, of course. I'm no poison-maker" He started grinning while Lucien sniffed at the bottleneck.<p>

"If it kills me my ghost will haunt you forever, be sure"  
>As Lucien was grinning while saying this, it was clear that it was nothing but a little joke.<br>"Okay. And if you don't, will you haunt me too…?"

While drinking the medicine, Lucien raised his eyebrow.

"Should I see it as an advance...?"  
>"You can, master. If you want to"<p>

The listener smiled, folding his hands on the blanket.

"So, Micael, you're a healer?"  
>"Well, not really a healer… I'm rather still an apprentice. But I'll try to continue improving"<p>

"Hey. You're kidding me! There is no such book about submarine cities!"  
>Laetitia returned, looking quite angry.<br>"Yes, there is none. You're annoying me. I have nothing against you but I want to have peace here. Now, I want you to leave. Both. And… Laetitia? I have something to do for you. I want an exemplar of _‚N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis!'_ Get one for me, I lost mine"  
>"Okay. Another book with a very strange name. I think that's possible…. Hey. Micael. Let's go and search, maybe we'll find his"<br>She grabbed her brother's arm, pulling him with her  
>"If you touch anything, you have huge problems"<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you really want to search this book in here?" he asked, having a look around.<br>"This library is really impressive, I must admit"  
>"Well, Lucy has got obviously a foible for books… And no. I just want to wait a bit. Just until he fell asleep. There's something I always wanted to do" She started to giggle like a little girl.<p>

"Oh, you want to give him a kiss while he's sleeping. Cute"  
>"I want my fucking kiss. Oh, I think he knows quite well that I want more than a kiss… and I think he's enjoying it in a very sadistic way to see me longing for this"<br>"Or he's just not interested"  
>"Could be. I prefer the '<em>He's a nasty sadist<em>!' explanation"

They waited for about half an hour, sitting on the floor, talking about trivial things. None was in mood for deep conversation.

"Do you think he's sleeping already?"  
>"Could be. Uhm… you know? I don't know whether it's a good idea to kiss …"<br>"Don't worry Mikey! Everything will be fine. Let's go"

* * *

><p>"Ahw… he's lovely while he's sleeping…"<br>She sighed, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

And Micael felt terribly, watching her giving him this small kiss. And he knew, that he felt so because he wanted to be the one kissing Lucien Lachance.


	4. Let the war begin

Ah, I've needed so damn long u_u Well. I've been unmotivated. Yeah, I'm honest now. I want reviews. I need them. And even if it's critique, better than nothing u_u

Anyways.. somehow I've managed to write a new chapter. ^-^

A_dmired Speaker.._

_What is it what captures me like that? I feel enchanted. Charmed. Spell bound. What is it what fascinates me that much? I feel like a childish dreamer, longing for someone I can't have. It feels like I'm falling, my heart breaking by this thought, seeing everyone rejected. How could I possibly think being worthy? How could I think I might be different from all those thirsting for you attention, longing for this body, wishing nothing else than your heart? I …._

„What are you writing, darling?", the young woman asked while placing herself on her bed, looking to her younger brother.

„Nothing", he mumbled with a sigh. He scrunched the piece of paper up. He would burn it, so no one would ever read it.

And even if it was adressed to Lucien... he never intended to make him read this sentimental, girlish shit. Neither his sister would get this to see. No one.

„Lucien says he's fine again...", she told him. „Am I really that annoying?"

He kept silence for some moments.

„You're a bit.. exhausting from times to times", he answered prudently. He didn't want to hurt her.. neither he wanted to lie.

„Maybe Lucien would like me if I changed...", she mumbled.

„No! No! You... shouldn't change... i want you to stay as you are. I love you as I am and.. you need a man who takes you as you really are", he answered quickly, a little bit frightened.

Micael wasn't sure wheter he could bear it if Laeticia really obtained the ky to Luciens heart.. though he assumed, her interest being in a more sexual way than his romantic reveries.

He feared it would destroy their relationship if Laeticia won this silent fight.

He assumed she knew he had interest in Lucien too.

That raven hair... these dark eyes.. this deep, agreable voice... He was so admirable

„He's too old. For you .. he's a man... stay away from men in long black coats... do you need more reasons why you should forget him?"

He cringed as he heard his sister at his side. Lucien was standing there, talking with Ocheeva. And he, like a little girl, admiring him from the distance... sure he wouldn't notice.

„What?", he asked to gain some moments.

„You understand me? As much as i want to see you happy... I want to see you happy with someone I'm neither interested in nor who's completely unfitting for you"

He sighed. He knew how egoistic she could be. Achieving her own goals, no matter what. Ready to pay the highest cost.

„No"

It was time to think of himself first, as an exception.

„No?"

„You heard right. I won't give up dreaming, at least dreaming. I'm 17 years old, I think I can decide for myself what I want... what's god for me... what's bad. Stop acting like you've had hundreds years of life experience! Would you say the same if you had no interest in him at all? Would you?"

He was shocked as he never would have thought he could say something like that to her.

„What are you two arguing about?"

They've got loud enough to distract the listener and Ocheeva from their own conversation. Now, they looked both to them, quite confused, as the both siblings always seemed to be the last ones who would get into such a hot tempered discussion.

„Nothing important", he answered with a big smile, saw her smiling too.

The war has started.

„These fools", he sighed.

It was obvious that both of them had interest in him.

The elder sister. With her short temper and loose tongue.

The younger brother, smart and shy.

And everything Lucien wanted was to have his peace. With 40 years he had enough of all that love trouble, those young siblings who were both inadequate.

The one too acive, the other too young.  
>„Moi qui me croyais l'hiver... voici un arbre vert..*", he mumbled lost in thought. Lucien was intoxicated by this sweet taste of might and the lust that redhaired whirlwind felt, as the sweet taste of first love, innocent and naive, thaht boy offered to him. He had won two marionettes...<p>

Lucien laughed slightley. He felt animated, like after long years of sleep suddenly awake again.

And he had the coice... playing with hearts and having his fun with their hopes... or act as a fair man should and reject both of them?

* "I thought to be in winter, but here i am, a green tree again" at least in that direction it goes  
>anyone out there who knows the french musical of „The hunchback of notre dame"?<br>„Tu vas me detruire" is an amazing song sung by Daniel Lavoie... I just had to quote this... and... well... with his french name I assume it will be alright if Monsieur Lachance mumbles along in french ~ Yeah... I think the gramar is a bit strange there but... well... I've decided to keep it.


	5. EndSorrySee you later?

Over 500 views... wow, I am impressed. But even if many have seen this- I won't continue this.

I am very sorry, as this is actually against the fanfiction-rules but I just want to let you kno...

My style improved. My characters developped.  
>My ideas how this should go changed. This isn't a goodbye, this is a 'see you later'.<br>With proper beta-reader, improved style (thanks for the tip with the descriptions, unknown reviewer :) ….) and also with sligthly changed events.  
>I really hope to see some of you again when I try again.<p> 


End file.
